Relatives
Familial relationships serve a dramatic purpose in storytelling, and on the MUX it is no different. Humans Notable siblings * Ace and Tailhook * Angel and Raven (twins) * Barrel Roll, Blackout, and Bombstrike * Buster and Spike Witwicky * Dial-Tone and Specialist Morelli * Jesse and Karissa * Ron and Sparkplug Witwicky * Tomax and Xamot (twins) * Baroness and Chameleon share the same father. Shattered Glass * Crow and Devil (twins) * Buster and Spike Witwicky * Ron and Sparkplug Witwicky * Tomax and Xamot (twins) Parents and children * Cobra Commander is Billy's father * Flint and Lady Jaye are the parents of DJ and Marissa * General Flagg and General Flagg III * Katie is the mother of Denise and Marcie * Ron and Judy Witwicky are the parents of Sam Witwicky * Sparkplug is the father of Buster and Spike Witwicky * Carly and Spike are Daniel's parents Shattered Glass * Father Cobra is the father of Ansatsusha * Flint and Lady Jaye are the parents of Marissa * Katie is the mother of Denise and Marcie * Ron and Judy Witwicky are the parents of Butch Witwicky * Sparkplug is the father of Buster and Spike Witwicky * Carly and Spike are Daniel's parents * Lt Bludd is Scott Bludd's father. Cousins * Jinx and Storm Shadow Shattered Glass * Jinx and Storm Shadow * Buster Witwicky is cousin to Buster and Spike Other Relationships * Banzai and Bushido are "blood brothers." * Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow consider themselves "sword brothers." * Ron and Judy Witwicky are uncle and aunt to Buster and Spike Shattered Glass * Ron and Judy Witwicky are uncle and aunt to Buster and Spike Transformers Throughout the Transformers multiverse are many Transformers who consider themselves family and refer to each other as such. The most common case is when two Transformers regard each other as siblings. Transformers even occasionally express familial relationships with non-Transformers. Given that Transformers are not organic life and likely do not reproduce sexually, the origin, distinction, and exact meaning of many of these terms is frequently unclear. Possible explanations On the MUX, sometimes when two Transformers are built and given life at the same time by Vector Sigma, it creates two robots who are "brothers," such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. When such a pairing is artificially induced, the less balanced and self-reliant pair created are referred to as "clones". This definition of "brother" may or may not apply to Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, whose brotherhood was said to result from the special circumstance of having both been re-created by Alpha Trion. Notable siblings * Aegis and Blitzkrieg * Ghost and Megatron - Not commonly known * Sideswipe and Sunstreaker * Fastlane and Cloudraker * Frenzy and Rumble * Topspin and Twin Twist * Pounce and Wingspan * Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus - Not commonly known Shattered Glass * Aegis (SG), Blitzkrieg (SG), and Havoc * Dirge (SG), Ramjet (SG), and Thrust (SG) * Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus * Jazz and Ricochet * Scourge and Sunder * Sideswipe and Sunstreaker * Frenzy and Rumble * Starscream (SG) and Windshear (SG) Parents and children ;Creators as parents *Alpha Trion is ("more than almost like a") father to Optimus Prime and Elita One in the cartoon continuity, and to Dust Devil and Tonka on the MUX as well. Shattered Glass *Alpha Trion is ("more than almost like a") father to Stormfront and Tonka in the Shattered Glass universe as well. Cousins Shattered Glass * Crasher and Blurr Footnote Category:Biology Category:Transformer culture